


The Brides

by LittleCrimsonOne



Category: Blitzkid (Band)
Genre: F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Multi, Predator/Prey, Song Lyrics, Vampires, argyle goolsby - Freeform, blitzkid - Freeform, the brides of dracula
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleCrimsonOne/pseuds/LittleCrimsonOne
Summary: This is a song fic:Artist: Argyle GoolsbySong: The Brides,Album: Darken your doorstepI love this song and wanted to flush out the imagery of it.  I have no idea how I would write a male rape scene, I don't know if I care to, but that's what's happening, being alluded to. you've been warned.
Relationships: Non-Consensual Pairings, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)





	The Brides

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laterdegates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laterdegates/gifts).



My feet were warm, my belly did not cry with hunger. I sat in the window, watching the sun sinking below the horizon with dread. As instructed, I was washed, my hair combed and tidy, a fine suit covering me, and I had eaten all that I could stomach off the tray provided. It wasn’t much, but if I ate nothing, or did not wash and dress, the punishment would be weeks of starvation, and worse.   
I had given up. Begged to be let out, to perform the duty they had asked of me. After months in the cold darkness, wasting away, I needed time to heal. The first day out of my cell I could barely walk, and they carried me up the flights of stairs to a bath and a small meal. Even still, I could barely eat all of it, my stomach used to the barest nourishment. Each day since, I was expected to do a little more, get a little stronger, my commitment to recovering watched carefully. During the day now I worked around the mansion, the tasks meant to build my strength. I would bathe, and join the Count and his wives for supper, feeling their scrutiny like knives into my skin. 

Last night, he had inspected me, and informed the table I was well enough. His brides would spend the day in deep slumber, and I was freed of any duties to rest, locked in my chambers. When the sun disappeared, they would come for me. 

I willed the sun to stay, its last silver hovering at the edge of the distant mountains. This day I had prayed harder than any day before in my life. I thought of my wife, who no doubt assumed I was dead by now, and I wondered if I would ever see her again. And if I did, would she forgive me? 

God did not stop the sun from vanishing from the sky, nor send a way for me to escape. I would have been happy to be rescued like a maiden in a child’s tale. Help, in any form, was not coming. I knew this deep in my soul now. I wondered if I had just agreed when I first arrived if I would be home by now, or just dead. I did not know if they would let me leave after performing for them, if it worked. And if it did not? Perhaps they would never stop trying. 

I watch the light slip away completely, and I can sense them. Keys sounded in the lock on my door, and I turned my head away from the window slowly. As it opened I was surprised to see not one but all three come into my room, locking the door behind them. At its sound, I feel my heart wrestle the cold despair of my impending imminent doom. 

I swallowed hard: they were beautiful creatures, but that is what they were. Creatures of sin and violence, unearthly demons wearing the faces of women. 

“Are you ready to serve?” The silkiness of the voice curling into me. 

I shook my head. “Ready? No. But I know that it matters not.” 

“Oh come now,” She took my hands and pulled me to stand, walking around me and trailing her hands across my body. “So many men would be so pleased to have your place, are we so undesirable?” 

“I am a man of God, Mistress, a married man. Perhaps other men have no honour or virtues. You should have chosen one of them.” 

The oldest sister stepped forward, reaching out to stroke my cheek, and I could not help flinching away. “You should not resist the honour that has been given to you. It was not chance that brought you here, it was destiny, and you can fight it no more than we can.” 

“I have tried to fight it with everything I had. I no longer have anything but my life. And that is in your hands, you have made it very clear.” 

She smiled, “And it is life that we shall create.” 

The two on either side of me pulled my jacket off my shoulders, I had to grind my teeth to stop myself from reacting badly. They were too close, they were touching me, and I wanted none of it. My soul screamed out at it, the wrongness, the sin. 

The shortest of them, blood and blue eyed, reached for my neck and I shivered in revulsion, and fear. She cupped my cheek.

“Shhh. You know, we can make it easier for you. You just have to stop fighting. All you have to do is let us in. Don’t you want it to be easier? Pleasant? Do you not want to think of your wife? To see her again?” 

I could feel the pressing in against my mind, as I had since they came in the room. As they had been trying since I arrived. Now, with their hands on my skin, I wanted to run, farther and faster than I ever had. But the months had worn me down and they found it. Cracks in my resolve, the almost willing conscious for it all to end. 

With all I had I forced my eyes closed: her pale beacons had held me, and I realized I had not noticed how undressed they had gotten me. Cold fingers drew on my flesh, strange patterns of evil, its blackness searing into my soul. I shook my head, feeling their spells weaving into me, my traitorous body reacting to soft hands and sweet smells. Another hand on my face forced me to open my eyes, the cruel grip of her will on me, and I knelt at her feet. 

Her nocturnal eyes peered into mine, a coy smile on her face as I shuddered out a breath, but the next one I took was not my own. I could no longer move unless they willed it, and will it they did. 

Inside I’m burning to stop. Could they not have banished my awareness of these immoral deeds? Why must I see through my own eyes, feel through my own skin. Would that I could detach my soul and run away, would I die? Would I stay living with no soul? A damned existence. I vowed to God and heaven I would not give up my soul, their soulless prey I shall not become. Had they taken it already? 

Hot mouths met, lithe hands caressed my skin, my veins swelling and my body writhing. All three decided to pierce my flesh at the same time and I cried out, despite their grip inside my mind. Comforting words met my ears as I struggled in pain and pleasure before they worked their perfect control and I was theirs. 

***  
Alone, I opened my eyes to the pale morning sun, naked in bed, staring at the ceiling. Pressing my hands into my eyes I screamed until I had ripped my voice and cried until there was nothing left. And I think of you, how you would be sitting, open book on your lap, praying…  
My anchor, my crucifix, your love hangs from me, my protection, the only reason to resist, to keep my soul. 

At home you wait for me, as you count the days, and each turning page. 

My love, I am lost to you, I cannot fight, this endless night of awful sights. 

Harrowing visions inside the prison, nursing incisions, Marked by The Brides.

**Author's Note:**

> I said ages ago that I would write song fics and now I'm starting. I think the whole idea of this song is so visceral, the utter despair, the "impending doom." I spent way less time on this that my normal stuff, so its not up to my standards but I did the thing, and that's what's important. comment and let me know what you think. If you've read my other stuff, you know how to reach me. xoxo


End file.
